


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by DoingTheWindyThing



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoingTheWindyThing/pseuds/DoingTheWindyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a boy tries to prove his love to his matesprite, while said matesprite has no idea what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the First Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me a Partridge in a Pear Tree

Snowflakes lazily drifted to the ground in the serene neighborhood. Christmas was approaching this sleepy village, and everybody was either on vacation or spending time with their loved ones.

A sound of a shovel thudding against the ground broke the silence of the street. A young man stood tossing snow and dirt aside, digging a hole in his yard. His hand moved to swipe a strand of black hair out of his face, but he only succeeded in smudging dirt on it. As he saw the door to his house creak open, his electric blue eyes lit up and his mouth broke into a grin. 

"John, what are you doing outside this early in the morning! Get back in here and make me coffee, you dumb dumb."

"Remember how you always wanted a tree near the mailbox?" John said as he dropped the shovel. "Well look what I'm planting!"

"You're planting a tree."

"Yep!"

"In the middle of winter."

John waved his hand to the side, dismissing Karkat's worry. He picked his shovel back up and returned to digging the whole. As even more slush was flung over his shoulder, the hole started getting deeper. Dropping the shovel again, John turned to a small sapling by his side. It was a small and delicate looking tree, and had small buds that were just sprouting into harlequin leaves. If it was allowed even more time to grow, it would sprout white flowers to match the fresh snow covering the yard.

"Come inside John, the chances of that tree surviving past winter are smaller than the chances of you finally gaining some common sense," Karkat replied, his voice muffled behind the door. "Come in already, I barely cracked the door open a millimeter and I'm already freezing."

"I guess I'll just plant this tree inside..."

"You do that. What kind of tree is it anyways?"

"It's a pear tree! Just think, in around three years we will be able to pick our own fruit!"

As John turned around to pick up the sapling, he froze.

"Karkat, look," he whispered gently.

"What? I can't hear you moron!"

"Look Karkat! A bird landed on the sapling!"

Peering through the crack, Karkat was able to make grey-brown bird with a chestnut colored head trying to balance on the small tree. The sapling bent under its weight, and in a flurry of wings, the bird took off.

"That was a partridge. A grey partridge to be exact. Its funny, I've never seen any of those in this area. Now come inside, you can plant the tree in a small pot or something."

Karkat shut the door and retreated to the cozy kitchen room, muttering how they were lucky John didn't buy a larger tree. As Egbert lifted the sapling with both his hands, a thoughtful look came across his face.

"A partridge indeed..." he mumbled, striding across the white coated grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking a look at my story! All reviews, comments, and kudos are appreciated! :)  
> This is for the Tumblr Homestuck secret santa! (Hopefully the person I am giving this too doesn't see it...)


	2. On the Second Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me Two Turtle Doves

"Karkat! Come look at these two birds, aren't they adorable?" John yelled as he ran towards the bird cage.

Karkat wrinkled his nose as he made his way towards John. The air had a stench of bird feed, bird feces, and bird in general. The door of the small pet shop jingled and another potential customer walked in, dragging with them a screaming child. This elevated the noise in the small mom-and-pop shop even further, adding on to the caws of the dark crows and squawks of the colorful parrots. Turning his head back around to see what Egbert was looking at, Karkat noticed that John had mushed his face against the poor birds' cage. Letting out a small sigh, Karkat looked at the tag attached on the old metal container. As his hand brushed against it to lift the label, chips of white paint wore off.

"Two turtle doves, huh?"

"Look, one is snuggling against the other," John remarked as he glanced at Karkat. His sky blue eyes held a smile in them, and something in Karkat's chest let out a little flutter. "I'm going to buy them for you!"

Karkat snapped back to attention. "Say that again John?"

"You've always wanted a pet in the house. I'm buying them for you!"

"No, John, you don't have to, really -"

"They remind me of us! Look at how close they are."

Karkat gazed back at the cage and realized they really did. As the bigger turtle dove leaned back into the smaller one, the smaller one puffed out its feathers in indignation but didn't resist. The bigger bird didn't seem to notice and seemed content leaning into the mass of fluff and feathers.

"Fine, lets get them," Karkat let out reluctantly as John beamed. "But I'm naming the larger one John Eggderp."

"Hey, you can't do that!" The blue-eyed boy cried out.

"Would you rather me name it Eggbutt? It's your choice."

"Fine, but then I'm naming this one Karcrab."

"What?" sputtered out Karkat, looking up at John. "What do crabs even have to do with this?"

"Fine, I'm naming it... Beep-Beep Meow-Meow," John decided as he ran of towards the cash register.

"Wait. Wait John I take it back, call it Karcrab! EGBERT GET BACK HERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all reviews, comments, and kudos are appreciated! :)  
> (I really should be doing homework instead of writing this...)


	3. On the Third Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me Three French Hens

"John, where are we?" called Karkat, his thick scarf muffling his gruff voice.

John turned back to see the shorter boy trying to wade through the deep snow several feet behind him, struggling to get through.

"Do you need some help Karkat?" he grinned, raising his eyebrows at the still struggling boy.

"Jegus mother of screaming fuck, I say one thing and you automatically take it as a plea for help!" Vantas yelled out, waving his arms around. "Just tell where is is so important that you found it necessary to drag me out of bed at - JOHN!"

Karkat rant was cut short as John ran back and picked him up bridal style. As he ran towards their destination, the wind rushing around them blew away the insults coming out of Karkat's mouth.

"Here we are." grinned John triumphantly, stopping in front of a small house.

Karkat nearly sprang out of his arms, his face red with mortification.

"You woke me up at 6 AM to bring me to a chicken farm!" he cried out as he gazed at the coop far behind the home.

"I sure did." John replied, leaning over to kiss Karkat's forehead.

With the blush now returned full-force to his cheeks, Karkat stumbled into the house that doubled as a small shop. John sauntered in after him, with a victorious look on his face. A small bell tinkled above the door, and the store owner came to greet the duo. She was an elderly lady, with salt-and-pepper hair tied up in a bun and a kind smile on her face.

"Heavy snow we have there," she said, shuffling to greet them.

"Sure is! Do you by any chance sell french hens here?"

"I actually got a fresh batch today. How many would you like?"

"Three would be nice."

As the old woman went to get the chickens from the freezer, Karkat stared at John open mouthed.

"Why would you buy three whole chickens! We can barely eat one alone, why would you buy three?!"

"It's alright, if we can't eat them all we'll invite our friends over. I did want to see how Rose and Kanaya were doing after all... Maybe we can congratulate Dirk and Jake for finally getting together!"

Karkat slowly looked away, shaking his head.

"Fine, lets call them up when we get home. There is no way we are eating all this chicken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos!!! I didn't think I would get that many...  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :D


	4. On the Fourth Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me Four Calling Birds

The wind whistled through Karkat's coarse hair as he ambled along the forest path, his hand intertwined with John's. He would have been freezing if John hadn't made him wear four layers of clothing, but at the moment Karkat felt that even if he didn't wear anything at all, the warmth of John's hand would be enough to keep him going. Snow dusted the needles of the pine trees and Chickadees flit from branch to branch, scouting the ground for seeds. The only sign of people ever being in this part of the forest was the trail and the footprints John and Karkat left behind.

"Let's stop here," John whispered to Karkat, not wanting to break the silence. "Close your eyes and raise up your hand."

Karkat did as he was told, and John carefully poured sunflower seeds in the open palm.

"John, what are you doing?" murmered Karkat.

"Hush. Open up your fingers."

Chickadees flitted around the tree tops, chirping among themselves, hesitant to come down. Over time they grew bolder and started making attempts to reach the food.

"Open up our eyes."

Karkat blinked, trying to get rid of the snowflakes that had fallen on his eyelashes. He breathed in sharply when he noticed the small bird sitting on his finger, trying to pick up a seed. In the blink the bird flew off.

"Wow," Karkat breathed out.

"Take off your gloves and try it."

It didn't take long for another Chickadee to land on Karkat's hand after his gloves were off. It's minuscule claws clenched against his finger, and it's feet felt rough against his skin. It flew away and two more took its place, battling for a seed.

"John, look I have two of them."

Karkat glanced at John, whose hand was also reaching for the sky.

"Me too. Hehe, four calling birds right?"

"Yeah. Four calling birds," Karkat replied, looking back at the small fluffed up birds perching on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I'm so lazy... :/  
> I don't know if chickadees count as calling birds, but I like their call so whatever. It counts. Every winter break I get to feed them like John and Karkat did, so I really wanted to include them.  
> Thanks for all the kudos! It really means a lot.


	5. On the Fifth Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!!!

Karkat's jaw dropped. He stared down at John, who was on one knee holding a little box.

"John, are you proposing to me?"

"Maybe I am," John grinned up at Karkat.

Karkat was definitely not expecting this to be the first sight he saw when he came home from work. He was actually expecting to have to yell at John for forgetting to cook dinner again. Now, as he stood in the doorway, cold air spilling out everywhere thanks to the open door, Karkat's heart thumped wildly.

"John is this another one of your moronic pranks because you already pulled this one last Aprils fools day. Not to mention how low that was of you because I didn't even think that such a brain-dead shitfucking goddamn holiday would exist on ANY planet, not even one as vile as this one. I guess humanity has proven again how utterly pungent they could be. Good fucking job to them."

"Karkat."

"Yes."

"Are you going to say yes or what."

Karkat simply stared at John, still not taking it completely in.

"You're being serious."

"Yes I am."

"One hundred percent serious."

"Yes Karkat."

"This is not a prank or anything."

"Here, let me prove how serious I am."

John opened the small jewelry box, revealing a gold band within. It was a simple band made of white gold, surrounded with delicate entwining vine tendrils. The rose gold the tendrils were made of seemed to give of a warm glow, contrasting to the icy white metal.

"John... How..."

John smiled even wider. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful..."

"So... Are we going to sit here all day with the door open or am I going to get an answer?"

Karkat finally snapped out his stupor and slammed the door closed.

"Of course the answer is a yes. I thought that was a given."

"Okay good because then I would have to return all of these five rings I got, and I really don't want to go to the store during this weather-"

"You bought _how_ many rings! Why would you even buy that many!"

"Alright, it might seem a bit stupid now, but I wasn't sure which one you would like so I thought why don't I just get all of them, right?"

"Go and return them right now! How much did you even spend on - WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OF YOUR FACE JOHN!"

John was near tears now. His laughter rang through the room, agitating the troll even further. Before Karkat could start a new rant, John kissed him and ran out of the door. Vantas stood spluttering for a few seconds, his face turning bright red.

"EGBERT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy, I received my first comment! Thank you so much, this happened like a week ago and I am still super excited and happy!!!


	6. On the Sixth Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me Six Geese A Laying

Karkat stomped through the cramped goose coop. Dirt dust was swept up beneath each of his footsteps, and as his foot landed in something suspiciously squishy he cringed.

"John, what is it with you and showing me all these birds! I've seen so many damn birds this week!"

John looked back at Karkat but didn't say anything. Pointing towards where the geese were sitting, he motioned Karkat over.

"Oh hell no, I am not taking one foot towards those honking, pooping menaces. John do you hear me!?"

"Don't worry Karkat, we are not getting near them," John whispered, not wanting to disturb the geese. "Look at them though! They are all laying eggs! All six of them!"

"I would appreciate them much more if I wasn't in the same cramped room as them. Come on, lets get the eggs and go."

Karkat and John made their way towards the several nests empty of geese and started putting the eggs in them in their baskets.

"These eggs are huge John, what is wrong with these birds," Karkat exclaimed.

John, who was now on the other side of the coop looking in other empty nests, looked over.

"Hey Karkat?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to alarm you but-"

"Honk."

Karkat froze. He slowly turned around, and all the color in his face vanished. He stared down, and a monster of a bird stared right back up. The bird honked again, and the silence was broken.

"J-J-Jo-John there is a g-g-goose. John. John there is a fucking pooping machine in front of me, oh gog help me JOHN!!"

"Calm down Karkat, just step slowly to the side around it. The farmer said they were trained not to bite."

But before Karkat could collect his nerves, the goose took a step forward.

"FUCK THIS CALM BULLSHIT, I AM OUT OF HERE!" Karkat yelled and he sprinted at top speed out of the coop, managing to bump his head on the top of it and push John aside at the same time.

John peered out of the coop, laughing hysterically as he watched Karkat run all the way back to the farmers house.

"I SWEAR JOHN IF I SEE ANY MORE BIRDS FOR THE REST OF THIS MONTH, I WILL RECONSIDER MY ANSWER TO YOUR PROPOSAL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos! Comments are always appreciated! :)  
> Yeah, sorry it took me forever to update. I am on vacation now, and finals are coming closer and closer. :(


	7. On the Seventh Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me Seven Swans A Swimming

"John, you know what the one thing I said I didn't want to see was."

Karkat stared at John, his face twitching and foot tapping on the ground. John tugged the collar of his sweater.

"Birds..."

"And what are you showing me right now?"

"Birds," John mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets, not making eye contact with Karkat.

"Exactly."

"But look at how graceful they are! Look at how serenely they swim in the lake! We're not close to them or anything..."

Karkat sighed and flopped down on the bench.

"Fine John, have it your way."

John's face lit up, and he sat down next to Karkat.

It was a picture-perfect scene, the type often seen on holiday cards. A light snow fell on the couple, dusting everything with a sheen of white. Trees surrounded the small wooden bench. In the not quite frozen lake in front of it, seven swans swam peacefully.

John huffed out small clouds and rubbed his hands together. A small light bulb went of in his head.

"Wait here Karkat, I'll be right back!"

"Don't leave me alone with the birds," Karkat groaned out, but John didn't hear him as he dashed away. He sighed and continued to stare at the lake, waiting for his boyfriend to come back.

Several minutes later, John reappeared, but this time he was holding something.

"Here," he said, shoving the hot drink in Karkat's hands. "I got some hot chocolate for us."

Karkat took a sip of the sweet steaming drink and smiled at John.

"Thanks."

John sat back down on the bench and snuggled into Karkat's side. The two remained like that for the next hour, not talking, just watching the dance of the swans.

Then John remembered that he left a cake in the oven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I have this small headcanon that John bakes cakes to remember his dad, even though he hates them. Karkat always ends up eating them for him. :) Thank you for all the comments and support!
> 
> Oh, and does anybody have any ideas for the maids a milking part.... *sweats*


	8. On the Eighth Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me Eight Maids A Milking

"Hey guess what Karkat!"

"Yeah?" responded Karkat, sticking his head from the living room. "What?"

"We're gonna bake a cake."

"What?"

"You heard me."

The troll stared at John.

"Fine, but I still don't know why you suddenly decided to bake a cake. You don't even like cake."

"Yeah... But I bought like 8 gallons of milk and I don't know what else to do with them."

"You what."

John laughed nervously, tugging at the collar of the blue sweater Rose knit him.

"Yeah, they were on sale..."

"Goddammit John! What are we going to do with that much milk! Why did you even think of buying that much milk! We are going to have milk squirting out of our sorry asses by the time we finish it all!"

"But it was the good milk, the one with the maid milking a cow on the label. Now we have eight! Eight maids a milking!"

"I do not know what is up with you and getting the most random things, but did you really have to buy EIGHT GALLONS OF MOO JUICE."

"So... Do you want to make the cake?" John replied, shining a dorky smile at Karkat.

"Fine," huffed Karkat in exasperation. "Might as well make a cake for everyone we know to use up all of this milk."

At his sarcastic remark, John's face lit up. Karkat groaned.

"Please don't tell me you are actually considering that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that day of cooking ended with only two burned cakes, a couple of dropped eggs, and one flour fight.
> 
> Gog, I can't believe a year has passed and I still haven't finished this fanfic! >:]  
> Thank you Crystal for saving my butt and giving me this chapter idea, and thank you everyone for the support!


	9. On the Ninth Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me Nine Ladies Dancing

"Hurry up Karkat, get out of the car!" John impatiently said, tapping his foot.

Karkat blinked a few times, still half asleep.

"Why did you drag me out of my bed this early again?"

"Come ooooon Karkat, our seats are going to be taken!"

"What?"

John sighed in defeated and proceeded to drag Karkat out of the old white car.

"Holy mother-load of fucks, I'm getting out! Keep your grimy hands to yourself!" Karkat grumbled, yanking away from John.

"Hurry up! I'm going in to take our place in line."

As John hurried away, Karkat looked at the building he was running to. It was a magnificent building, lined with columns and decorated with ornate designs. The Greek masks of comedy and tragedy were shown on both sides of a sign that read "The Theater of Calliope and Caliborn".

"Oh great, John dragged me to watch another shitty human romance play," he mumbled to himself.

Karkat trudged into the theater, and met up with John who was already near the front of the line.

"What are we watching now dumb-dumb."

"The nutcracker! You will love it Karkat, I swear." John replied, handing in their tickets.

"We'll see about that."

The couple entered the play room, and were met by a eyeful of red velvet and shining gold. Balconies covered the walls, and the ceiling of the room was dome-shaped, painted with Renaissance style angels draped in long, flowing fabrics. A enormous chandelier hung from its center. The place was already packed with people, who chattered in excited anticipation. As John and Karkat descended and settled in their seats, the lights dimmed and the chatter ceased.

Gentle music started playing, and nine ladies in snowy white ballet gowns emerged from the darkness. The ribbons tied to their wrists flowed as they swept from one side of the stage to the other, representing snowflakes dancing on a snowy night.

As the story continued further, Karkat's eyes slowly widened and his mouth opened in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait, basically I am very lazy and had finals. :p Also I accidentally started on the wrong chapter...


	10. On the Tenth Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me Ten Lords a Leaping

"John get up!"

John grumbled as he pushed a pillow over his head. This did not block out Karkat, who soon threw it across the room.

"John get your lazy butt up, we are going to be late for part two of the play!"

"What do ya mean..." John slurred out, still sleepy. "That's in two hours..."

"We will get stuck in traffic! Come one!" yelled Karkat, yanking John out of the warm comfort of the blanket.

After half an hour of preparing, driving, and pushing John to move faster, the couple were finally at their seats in the ornate theater. While Karkat was paying rapt attention to the stage waiting for the play to start, John was slightly drooling on the red velvet seat.

"Thanks a lot Karkat, now we have to wait for an hour. I could have gotten some decent sleep."

"Shoosh."

"Wait a second," John slowly drawled out as he looked at Karkat slyly. "Do you actually  _like_ this 'shitty human romance play'? Did something manage to warm up your cold heart?

"SHOOSH JOHN."

John started laughing, attracting the attention to the few other poor souls who were at the theater this early.

"Karkat likes a human play, Karkat likes a human play," he taunted in a sing-song tone.

"Maybe I would have liked others if you didn't force me to watch Nic Cage all of the time."

The lights of the theater started dimming, and Karkat groaned as he realized John would now start his one hour long praise on why Nic Cage was on of the greatest actors in human history.

"Well I'll have you know," John began as ten men dressed in royal clothing leaped onto the stage, "that Nic Cage -

The sky blue eyes of the boy widened as Karkat shut him up with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter. *sweats*  
> What can I do, I'm just lazy like that.


	11. On the Eleventh Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me Eleven Pipers Piping

Karkat wrinkled his nose as a snowflake landed on it. He strolled arm in arm with John through the snowy village, gazing at the small stands lining the streets that marked the presence of the annual Christmas festival. Though it was the middle of winter, the air had a sense of warmth. Couples walked from on stall to another, laughing at jokes only they understood, and children ran joyfully through the fresh snow while their parents ambled a few steps behind them. The smell of roasted nuts filled the air and vendors showed off their handicrafts and goods at their stalls. In the middle of the scene stood a gigantic Christmas tree, its bushy branches sparkling with colorful ornaments and lights. A brilliant star sitting on top of it perfected the picture.

"Hey John, what are those people setting up in front of the tree? They're spoiling the view."

John glanced over. "I think it's for the music performance they are going to have. It starts in half an hour. Do you want to go to it?"

"Nah, lets wait until it starts. We can get something to eat meanwhile."

The couple strolled over to the nearest vendor, led by the sweet smell of roasted nuts. As they finished their purchase, they heard a faint silvery melody from the direction of the Christmas tree.

"Looks like you were off on the time by about 15 minutes," Karkat said as he took a handful of cinnamon roasted almonds.

John grabbed him by the hand and started running towards the music, the sudden yank causing Karkat to drop the nuts he held in his hand.

"John, what the hell! That was a whole handful of nuts I dropped!"

"Its alright Karkat, you'll get a different handful of nuts when we get home," John called back, laughing.

"JOHN OH MY GOD."

John started laughing even harder as he let go of Karkat's hand and ran all the way to the now set up stage in front of the Christmas tree. Karkat soon appeared by him with a mortified expression still on his face.

"Here bae, I saved you a seat," John snickered.

"Shoosh," Karkat replied as he sat down beside him, turning his attention to the music.

"Hey John, what are those instruments? I've never seem them before."

"They look like pipes. Hey, there are eleven of them!"

"I don't see the significance of that number, but yeah, there are eleven."

As the music swelled and washed over them, the pair finally quieted down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, only one chapter left! I don't know when I will get around to writing that though. I'm going to Florida next week after all...  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!! I LIVE for comments, I don't think you guys get that.


	12. On the Twelfth Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me Twelve Drummers Drumming

_♫ ♪ On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: A partridge in a pear tree... ♪ ♫_

Karkat turned around in his bed, slowly opening his bleary eyes. As he did so, a sliver of sun blaring from his window made him squint. Stuffing a pillow on his head, he muttered to himself.

"What is the chance that a group of photons traveling at 299,792 kilometers per second, from around 150 million kilometers, can gather enough utter hatred for me that they manage to hit me straight in the eyes. Out of all the people that they could have woken up with their putrid brightness, they choose me. Fucking wonderful."

_♫ ♪ On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree... ♪ ♫_

"John, where are you, you big dork. Close the window blinds can you?" Karkat mumbled as he groped around the bed, trying to find John.

Though the bed still kept John's warmth, as Karkat took the pillow of his head, he saw that he was the only one there.

"John?"

_♫ ♪ On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree... ♪ ♫_

Karkat jumped out of bed and scrambled to put on some clothes. He tried unsuccessfully to tame the tangled hair on his head but eventually gave up, throwing the hairbrush across the room in distaste. As he stepped out of his room, his nose picked up a sweet scent coming from the kitchen.

_♫ ♪ On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree... ♪ ♫_

Karkat ran down the stairs and into the small kitchen.

"John, are you there? How far can one human get at 7 in the morning!" Karkat grumbled as his eyes scanned the area.

He quickly spotted a plate sitting on the birch-wood table, and his stomach grumbled hungrily. He slid into a chair and quickly devoured the honeyed french toast. Even though it was slightly cold from sitting out so long, it tasted delicious to an empty stomach.

_♫ ♪ On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree... ♪ ♫_

"What is that noise?" Karkat yelled suddenly. "I've been hearing it the whole day! I'm probably just imagining things..."

He sighed and looked down at his empty plate, almost missing a note that lay by it.

_♫ ♪ On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Six geese a laying, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree... ♪ ♫_

"I definitely did NOT imagine that! This note better explain what is going on... and why John is not here...."

Karkat opened the slip of paper.

"Huh. Meet me outside? Just what is John doing!"

_♫ ♪ On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree... ♪ ♫_

Karkat ran to the entrance-way. He quickly tugged on a coat and a pair of boots before slamming the door open.

_♫ ♪ On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree... ♪ ♫_

His mouth dropped as he saw a full band, complete with twelve drummers, standing on the driveway. In the center stood John conducting everything. As John noticed the grumpy troll standing in the door frame and tapping his foot, the blue-eyed boy's face brightened.

"You're finally here! Just in time too."

_♫ ♪ On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree... ♪ ♫_

"John what is this!? Why is there a whole band right outside our house!? And most importantly, just WHY are you the one conducting them!?"

"Hey Karkat, notice the amount of drummers!" John yelled through the music, his face beaming.

"So, there are twelve. But what does that have to do with anything! What's the significance?!"

_♫ ♪ On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree... ♪ ♫_

John's eyes widened, and he burst out laughing.

"Oh! You don't know the song. I'm such an idiot, I forgot you've never celebrated Christmas before."

_♫ ♪ On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree... ♪ ♫_

Karkat walked towards John, joining him at the conductor's stand.

"Maybe you can explain what is going on now, since it's now painfully obvious how I have no clue!"

"Hehe, maybe the music will do it for me. Listen to the final verse."

_♫ ♪ On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! Four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree! ♪ ♫_

"Oh... John!" All hints of annoyance slid of Karkat's face. "That explains the birds, the eight gallons of milk..."

"Haha, yeah, I didn't really think that part of the song through," John mumbled, putting his hand behind his neck.

"John... You did this all for me?"

If John wasn't blushing before he met Karkat's eyes, he was now as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, I wanted to do something special for you. I wanted to show you how much you really mean to me and-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Karkat caught him in a tight hug.

"John, you dumb-dumb," the troll said, his face pressed against John's chest. "All you needed to say is I love you."

"I do," John replied, lifting up Karkat's chin. "I really do love you."

As their lips met, the band next to them slowly transitioned to Silent Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I started this before Christmas and I am now ending it on the first day of summer... That took a while.  
> I really hoped you guys liked the story. Comments mean a bunch to me, they help me stay motivated AND help me become a better writer.
> 
> Don't say farewell yet though! There is still one chapter to go... >:]


	13. And a Partridge in a Pear Tree!

The two broke away from the kiss.

"John?"

"Yeah?" John replied, still dazed. A smile took up his whole face.

"One more question. Just how much did this all cost?"

John suddenly broke out of his stupor.

"Well, you see," he stuttered, his hand tugging at the collar of his coat. "That is another part of the song I didn't quite think through."

The boy then dashed away, seeking protection from his friends.

Karkat's eye twitched.

"EGBERT! YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!"

A small smile then appeared.

"That dork. I can't even stay mad at him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this story is finally completed! Thank you so much for reading it. c;


End file.
